rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ainna
Ainna (pronounced as Ey-nah) is the firstborn child of Meranelle and Renard - two farmers who chose to live their life in the simplest possible way, although the later Third War influenced their decissions and life overall. Ainna previously worked as a barmaid somewhere in the eastern region of Stormwind City, the Old Town. Now, she proudly frames herself as a private of the Iron Brotherhood. Appearance Ainna is a relatively tall woman with a slender (yet muscular) build. She has a pure colour of hazel in her eyes with a sparkle of seriousness and kindess at the same time. Her dark brown hair forms a wave which falls down her scruff and curves around her shoulders and neck. Considering that she grew up in a farm alongside her family, Ainna doesn't pay that much attention to the outward appearance. Clothing isn't the most important thing to her; she used to wear casual dresses a barmaid would wear alongside some knitted sandals with either simple socks or none. Usually, some tissues were sewn into her most dresses to presumably cover the damaged or weakened parts. Since she's joined the Brotherhood, her most common attire is her armor, the tabard of the Brotherhood and a white cloak. Her sword and shield could be counted as a part of her 'attire'. Ainna became nonetheless a much cleaner woman since she's joined. Personality Ainna is a pretty quiet person. She silently listens to those around her and she tries to take most things in consideration. It is very uncommon to hear treacly words flowing down within her vocabulary. The first reason she was kind to people around was her job as a barmaid. Following her enrollment within the Iron Brotherhood, her new stance in the society became the new reason to be kind with the people around. Most things came forcefully due to her role, although it slowly began to be a part of her very personality. She used to isolate herself, but now she's a really open person with a kind heart and calm behavior. Ainna always wished to read and write -- a dream which might come true sooner or later, for she has found the perfect chance. As stern as she appears and behaves at times, Ainna has a feminine and affectionate side as well, although she never reveals it. It is unknown why, exactly, but she seems to often find it a weakness for maidens of war. Background Early Years Ainna has been born in her family's farm in Lordaeron, somewhere between Hearthglen and Andorhal - near the foothills. During that time, her parents focused heavily on their farm and worked harder than usual to supply the Lordaeronian troops. Later on, when Ainna grew up and the conflicts slightly decreased, she enjoyed playing with horses and other animals from within the farm. Albeit she had a relatively casual and uneventful life for a farmer, she kept on dreaming about becoming a scholar someday, or an important figure within the human society; she hoped someone is going to teach her how to read and write and even support her to do that, for she didn't favor the physical work at all. Not in the beginning, at least. Unfortunately for her, she had no other male siblings and thus she was raised like a boy -- to fight and defend, both herself and her family -- and worked hard like one. This broke her heart at some point, although she'd man herself up and keep living the life she was given. She seemed already bored by it, though. Adolescence When Ainna hit adolescence, her parents had another child together. They had a beautiful girl who caught all the attention. Ainna didn't really mind it; she didn't bear any unique or different feelings for her sister. She simply considered her a snail who slows down everything, because her parents (mostly her mother) couldn't focus on the work anymore because they had to take care of the new brat, and thus it was Ainna's duty to do most household duties. She'd usually go to Andorhal and Hearthglen and sell the products her family had grown, or even sell animals and the like in exchange of money, because the food became increasingly harder to procure now that the fourth member has been born. Third War Ainna was a nearly grown up woman when the Third War presumably arose. Fortunately for her family, the "Third War" concept was only some kind of cheap rumors, and thus it meant little to nothing to them. They kept working; Ainna would frequently travel to Hearthglen to sell her family's grains and animals while the rest of the family would stay home and take care of the other domestic duties, including the child. After two days in Hearthglen, Ainna heard rumors about the disaster which took place in Andorhal and the villages nearby. She's luckily survived the first wave of the plague, but her family did not. Following the tragedy and the threat that would most likely spread further, Ainna fled to the main city where she joined the other several homeless people. They all put money together and they got on a ship to leave to Stormwind. That was the beginning of a deep depression. Harsh Life Once arrived in Stormwind, Ainna's only option was to obviously start from zero and work on her own. Things were really hard for she was alone; she worked for herself and she had to live somewhere aside of the streets. Of course, she lived weeks on the streets with other homeless people until she chose to work as a barmaid. She had a pact with the innkeeper -- she'd work for free as a barmaid as long as she had a roof above her head and something to eat. No sooner said than done. When she had some spare time, Ainna would go out and physically help at the reconstruction with minor involvement, here and there and. Albeit she was paid little, she managed to use that small montary reward wisely. Because her life didn't go too well due to her lack of money and certain, legit shelter, Ainna had to take up multiple paid jobs aside of her main job as a barmaid. Current Time Current Situation Following the continous harsh work she's performed, the changes obviously showed up afterwards. She, alongside a few people she knew from the Inn, managed to share housing somewhere in the secluded parts of the Old Town. She had food, a roof over her head, chance to communication plus exchanges of opinions and a job. Her life got obviously better, although she kept dreaming on for something different. The Iron Brotherhood After a long string of sleepless nights, Ainna started to lose her interest into the barmaid job. She was tired all the time and the work she performs almost daily seemed harder and not totally worth of her salary. As days passed and the horrible period of the Cataclysm passed with them, Ainna heard about a newly created organization meant to work for the Light and, after some time of effort, she's finally gotten in touch with Sir Marcus Justinus himself, ultimately enrolling into the zealous order the formidable knight has formed. Currently, Ainna serves the Brotherhood closely, moving wherever her superiors decide. She is mostly found within the Brotherhood's campsite in the Krasarang Wilds. Category:Human Category:Character Category:Alliance Category:Back story Category:Iron Brotherhood